PvXwiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 8
Trash Builds Just a minor thought, but add a tag to trash builds saying that "It was designed for blahblahblah" for the sole purpose of convienience. If a build is trashed and then makes it into other, im tired of checking the history of the build to move it back, and undoing previous edit doesnt always work cause if the build was revamped since it was moved into trash, one must move it back into trial/testing. Therefore, it would be more convienient to have a "Was Designed For" tag on the template for trash builds. Also, it could make voting on trash builds (which some people do) easier as you know what it is designed for. Just a minor idea, but worth putting a bit of effort into. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 18:21, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :i brought this issue up. Apparently when you tag for trash, you can jsut use etc. So basically as long as you put a | after the date, the area tags can stay on there without harming the template. PheNaxKian Sysop 10:25, 19 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yea, if there are extra parameters in a template, they just don't show up. And the way the templates are set up, if we made it display the areas like trial + testing tags do, it would automatically add trash builds to categories like UNTESTED-TRASH AB BUILDS. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:48, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Re: Pokemon images I tried. The answer is unfortunately no. See my user page for details. If you'd like more proof than that I'll forward you the email. With <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:21, 20 September 2008 (EDT) Just wondering http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Any&action=rate why this exists--''Shadow'' 17:56, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :It's for rating tests mainly, or just for lolz. -- Guild of ' 17:57, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::Was it made?--[[User:Relyk|''Shadow]] 17:58, 20 September 2008 (EDT) :::Not exactly. Basicaly that page exits as the rating page for any deleted/none existent build. you have to 5-5-5 it. '''PheNaxKian Sysop 18:32, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::::So it just popped up out of nowhere the first time a build was deleted? And you can plainly see my 5-5-4 was acceptable--''Shadow'' 01:06, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :::::i'm not too sure about the specifics about how it came into existence, all I know is that it's there, and the above reasons are why. Also Frv removed yours. =p PheNaxKian Sysop 06:51, 21 September 2008 (EDT) These are the ratings for page number zero. In other words, they were given for non-existent builds, e.g. ones that were deleted already. Ratings for builds that have been deleted after the rating was given don't show up here, since they are still linked to the original page id. One day we will remove all the unlinked ratings from the database, but for now they don't seem to hurt and ratings make up less than 2% of the whole data base, so we just leave them alone. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 08:29, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::::: is it just me or will it not let you change/delete your vote on that page? That Twin 15:20, 7 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::It won't. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:30, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::y? That Twin 03:07, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Not sure exactly - it's just something with the way the coding works that it won't let you edit or remove votes on that page. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 10:10, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Dynamic Page Lists The Dynamic Page Lists extension has been installed. Thanks to Phenaxkian for finding it. There are many possible applications of this extension: * Show pages that belong to both of two given categories. This could be used to get rid of most of the build categories. Assign only one category for quality and one for each gameplay type. All the combinations like 'Good working XY builds' can be accessed by DPL. * Filter pages by editing date. This might be used to construct pages like GraceExpired without writing a new extension. * Transclude parts of other pages. This might be used for news etc. on the main page. When experimenting with the extension, please be careful! Avoid overloading the server by too many too complex queries. When doing massive changes to the main build tags, make sure a server admin is around. If you need other extensions related to DPL, just tell me. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 10:20, 21 September 2008 (EDT) News and PvXwiki:News Ummm, wtf? One of these is superfluous, I am going to go with News as it is horribly out of date. If we want both, that one needs to be brought up to date, but I would suggest moving everything to the PvXwiki namespace so it doesn't boggle the search engine. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 04:19, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :Well i moved all the actual news articles to News:*date* (so that DPL(see above) worked on the PvXwiki:News page), i was going to move PvXwiki:News as well (so it was just News) but apparently there was already a page there =s. I was going to delete it, but apparently it's in use in a couple of places (some kinda template or something), so I just left it. PheNaxKian Sysop 11:57, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::At the very least the out of date one should probably be brought up to date. I don't really understand the whole templating thing. Could the out of date page just be replaced with ? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:21, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :::well i could set it up so it's like the PvXwiki:News page, and updates automaticly, but that'd mean the whole newspost is displayed instead of a little bit, would that be ok? (don't think many people use it anyway) PheNaxKian Sysop 12:27, 27 September 2008 (EDT) Trash tags I've never gotten why people go through all the builds and put the trash tag on builds after two weeks, but nobody goes through and votes on them. Can anybody explain? Lee 16:42, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :That is for builds that were abandoned, and hadn't been edited in 2 weeks, not the ones that are in testing. In testing=Will get voted on, but if left in Stub/Trial for 2weeks, then that tag gets added. ~~ 16:51, 1 October 2008 (EDT) ::basically we add trash tags to builds that have been vetted and decided to be trash (so with 5 or more votes, the overall rating is less than 2.5), or they're abanndoned trash, meaning they've not been edited in ~4 weeks and are a stub/trial build. PheNaxKian Sysop 16:52, 1 October 2008 (EDT) :::So how do I see the votes? BarragetweakX2 18:02, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::::click on the rate button as you would normally. If it was vetted trash there will be 5 or more ratings, with an overal rating >2.5. If it's abandoned trash (there's a difference in tempaltes, and ) then there shouldn't be any ratings on it, because it wasn't in testing. It was in trial.stub, and got abandoned. PheNaxKian Sysop 18:11, 8 October 2008 (EDT) People Don't vote on builds anymore :/ There's a crap load of testing builds-- 17:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :Delete every single build that has a rating under 4.00. Then when people remake them, only the highest quality builds end up there cause tons of Good builds or Other builds deserve to be in Trash or even Great based on bad voters from the year 1722. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 19:54, 5 October 2008 (EDT) ::no. delete shitty gimmicks, then cry more. ツ cedave 20:00, 5 October 2008 (EDT) :::also, i think you meant 1772, if i'm correct in thinking you were trying to make a shitty joke. ups. ツ cedave 20:01, 5 October 2008 (EDT) Archived Builds Are huge. My suggestion is to delete or at least revamp some that could still be working, but to delete the ones that are really obsolete and not worth keeping. Of course, some builds need to be kept (shadow prison, EoE bomb. Just a suggestion. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 22:00, 7 October 2008 (EDT) :Archived builds are Archived for a reason...we're not going to delete any. As for revamping go for it. It's advised to do so. PheNaxKian Sysop 13:35, 8 October 2008 (EDT) ::i think checking achive for builds that are still decent/workable is a good idea. i looked at necro ones and found a few altho most were killed by updates/new campains *Build:N/E Discord Spammer (discord is still used alot but may need updating to conditons/hexes) *Build:N/E Reaper's Mark Anti-Melee (theres a buildthe same as this in tested builds so mite want to be taken out of archive) *Build:N/Me Suffering Spiker (decent needs change to hexes maybe) *Build:N/Mo Jagged Bones Minion Bomber (jagged bones still used just not aws effective) - That Twin 02:59, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :What are you talking about, Discord is terrible. The 2s cast was hte nerf. Reaper's Mark got a nerf too. Others, meh. ~~ 06:27, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::people still use discord theres like teams of em and reapers tho nerfed is in tested builds That Twin 11:36, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::Following that logic, I see people bonding in ABs, bringing vengeance in FA, monks ressing in GvGs and HA, so does that make them effective or even decent?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 11:51, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Discord/Reapers are only useful in certain scenarios. You dont see discord anymore because its crap in PvP, 2 sec cast. In PvE tho, theres a dedicated Discordway thats in Great cause it has a better usage and is very efficient. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 12:01, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::::ok not discord then (tho there is vetted team builds based round it) but the reapers build has been vetted...like the same as the archived one That Twin 12:02, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::not anymore I is 19pxEnter my contests! 12:13, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::id leave it cause people vetted it even with nerfs and thats what killed it. its was probably better bfor nerf but qualifies for other now..... That Twin 12:17, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Discordspike is still as viable in HA as SFspike or Eleball is, and probably more so. Also, Discord in PvE is useless against anything that isn't a boss because, if ur doin it rite, shit's gonna blow up before you can actually get a hex and condition on them. Also, you've got Necrosis. ツ cedave 15:24, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::yh i agree necrosis OWNS That Twin 15:37, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Discordway also provides utility, but im not going to go into that on community portal. Anyway, the point is that we have tons of archived builds, some of which arent worth keeping anymore. There are old classics, like IWAY, SP sin, and EoE bomb that should be kept, but some are really pointless and should have just been voted down during the nerf. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 16:51, 9 October 2008 (EDT) PvX:BUILDARC. Read it. basically build that are in the archive we're either great (and as such deserve to be archived) or they were in good, and the community decided to archive. Basically anything in there deserves to be in there, the only exception is where it's been archived because of one update, and a more recent one has made it viable again (maybe not perfect but viable). PheNaxKian Sysop 16:59, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :cool ok :) figured most of that from archive reasons but didnt know other builds didnt get archived That Twin 03:02, 10 October 2008 (EDT) ::well we don't archive others because they never worked that well to begin with (that's whay there in other obv.) Good we say discussion should occur becasue some of the good build work well, but perhaps weren't fine tuned, or some such reason. Great we auto archive because they're the best =p. PheNaxKian Sysop 10:43, 10 October 2008 (EDT) Ritualist builds They need to be sorted: * Build:Rt/Me Caretaker's Generosity (Is horrible tbh) * Build:Rt/Mo AWS Ritualist/Build:Rt/Mo AwS Hybrid Healer (Merge, not to mention both are bad) * Build:Rt/Mo Preservation Ritualist/Build:Rt/any Life Preservation Healer (Merge) * Build:Rt/Mo Arena OoS/Build:Rt/Mo OoS Smiting Prayers Ritualist (Merge) * Build:Rt/Mo Vengeful Smiter/Build:Rt/Mo WoR Arenas Ritualist/Build:Rt/any Renewing Remedy Rit (Merge) * Build:Rt/Mo Wielder's Zeal Smiter (Needs to be archived) * Build:Rt/any Xinrae's Resto (Put with WoR for a general build) -- 02:41, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :I added the merge tags to the two OoS Smiter builds, but pretty much all of the others should be deleted/moved to userspaces, tbh. We don't archive builds that are only "acceptable". [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:44, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Will the skills ever be updated?-- 08:09, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :GWShack need to update first. They do have a more recent version than our current one, but GCard is the only one who can do the update, I left him a message a while ago, jsut wait i guess. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:23, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Temporary solution: Get him to do it everytime we have updates. Permanent/longer-lasting solution: Learn from him.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 09:34, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::temporary solution, GWShack need to update, they're not necessarily up to date themselves, even the one i saw (that is newr than our current version) doesn't look like it's the most recent update. Permanent/longer-lasting solution, it requires server side access iirc. That means the only other person who could is Hippo. Besides a database is being worked on remember, it'd be better to get that up and running, that way we can control the descriptions. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:47, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::::We could just make a Skill namespace, make a visible part of the page and then set template-style values in the included part which would be searched for in the skills. I'd imagine that's sort of what Hhhippo and Gcard are working on, but I can't be sure. I think I'll actually try putting together a sort of demo right now. ツ cedave 21:53, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm getting tired of people spamming wtf every time Izzy buffs a new skill :/-- 04:00, 13 October 2008 (EDT) The "any" profession icon <--- that isn't the same size as the other profession icons (which are 25px by 20 px) and so it doesn't align with the others (see here). I tried uploading a new version myself, but it was cropped to the initial size (18x19) automatically. It's just a minor issue, but I like to bitch about details, so if anyone could fix it, or let me know how to do it myself, that would be nice. ^^ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:06, 12 October 2008 (EDT) Triple Warrior GvG Builds *Build:Team_-_Condition_Pressure *Build:Team_-_GvG_Offense *Build:Team_-_GvG_Triple_Warrior_Smite *Build:Team_-_GvG_Triple_Warrior The above builds are all essentially the same, tbh. They all use the same three Warriors, a Ranger, and the usual Flagger+Monks. The only significant differences between the four builds is the fifth character, which, really, have very similar roles. Build:Team_-_GvG_Triple_Warrior and Build:Team_-_GvG_Dual_Ranger_Condition_Pressure are also nearly identical, save for an interchangeable Ranger and Warrior. Most of those builds should be archived or merged, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:01, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :Isnt there also a testing triple warrior balanced build thats featured rite nao? Error converting thumbnail:Image:JebusSigNew.jpg Enter my contests! 22:10, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::That one isn't quite as close as the four I mentioned above, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:13, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::3 and 4 are pretty much the same, one with pressure from conditions, one with bigger damage. 1 and 2 aren't as close though. Having Cripslash, Magehunter, shock axe, ia/cripshot, SoR smite/Plague signet, backline, and HC runner should be used.-- 04:06, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Build:N/A Cultist's Fervor Doomspike any1 know where i can fidn a vid of this in action?... That Twin 15:49, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :This was posted on its talk page. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:53, 14 October 2008 (EDT) ::didnt see that and search utube but nothing came up......found it now looks awesome shame it got nerfed That Twin 15:59, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::This is an even better video tbh.--TheHunger 16:04, 14 October 2008 (EDT) Problems with confirmation Sorry if this is the wrong place to ask, but I can't confirm my email account for some reason. I've tried two separate email accounts, (one SBC and one gmail), but I can't find the confirmation either way. Checked the bulked folders for both and it's not being filtered in anyway. Maybe it's an internal problem? If anyone could help me with this I'd appreciate it, thanks. '-' *[[User:DeathyD|'DeathyD']] Internal Server errors They keep popping up-- 11:04, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :And they're driving me nuts. Karate Jesus 11:08, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::ironicly i got one clicking edit. Talk:Main_Page#error_500_-_internal_error. They've been going for a couple of days. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:20, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :::Why? Is something wrong with the server? I get one almost every time I click Main Page or my userpage. Karate Jesus 11:23, 24 October 2008 (EDT) ::::i just get em randomly...cause of my lucky mainly when tryin to save an edit That Twin 11:39, 24 October 2008 (EDT) PvE Farming Basically every mob farming build is either a 55, a shadow form, or a sliver in some way. Tbh all we need is: 55s *Classic 55 monk (Prot spirit/healing breeze/shield of judgment) (which is outdated imo) *SoA 55 monk *Spirit Bond 600 monk *55/SS *600/SS *55 necro (both Spoil Victor and Spiteful Spirit versions) *330 VwK rit *Visage/Famine 55 farm *Two man rotscale farm SF *Degeneration SF (burning speed, mystic corruption, radiation field, etc) *Daggers SF *Holy Scythe SF *Sliver SF *Fire Nuke SF Sliver *Griefing/Sliver (55, SF, Armor of Earth/Stoneflesh Aura, Obby flesh) Other interesting ones *Paragon HM Dead Sword Farm *NFT farms *Death Blossom farmer For mob farms only. Just a suggestion, seeing as there are like 8 raptor farm builds out there. -- Jebuscontests 20:57, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :tag them with WELL then.... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:33, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::"No. Doing that causes massive, massive, massive, articles. If it's more detailed to explain usage, it deserves it's own page" -Skakid" We can't delete every single build based on the fact they share the same build.-- 11:52, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::yes we can...if needs be use subpage like Build:Mo/N 55 Farmer/Necromancer bosses or something, it's better than having 50 articles with the exact same build!. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:10, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Skakid was proved wrong after all, as we merged about 8 eviscerate builds and maybe 5 wounding strike ones. I also believe that his point was directed towards the cripshot/IA/Burning Arrow/BHA/Magebane/Empathic/Expert's Dexterity builds. -- Jebuscontests 15:00, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::::The ranger builds were all used differently while the Eviscerate builds were interchangeable. You miss the point that just because it's the same build it has the same exact usage, which they don't, if a massive list of farming builds is annoying then make the subpages-- 11:06, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or we could do no work and the system could continue to work. Also, now when people search for "Destroyer Core farmer", guess what pops up, a build that can farm destroyer cores, osht! - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:09, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::The eviscerate builds had different usages, just slightly so. Likewise, the 55 or 600 or SoA or sliver builds are essentially the same, with one or two skills differing and a slight change in mechanics (maintaining a different enchantment, etc). The ranger builds are different enough that they werent merged (note that im pointing out Skakid's quote, not supporting it) and some farming builds are incredibly similar. -- Jebuscontests 20:46, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Zzz, ignoring people nice-- 22:08, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::wut u mad about internal server errors? -- Jebuscontests 22:15, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It's my opinion that the farming builds are different enough that they deserve their own space. The 55/600/SoA all function differently, just like the Ranger builds, just because they achieve the same thing doesn't mean they achieve in the same way. If you want to go around archiving/merging all the farming builds that are repetitive, I'm fine by that, but if it means no one will know how to farm this stuff unless it's put in usage, where everything would eventually become cluttered. I'd only merge the builds that function the same and don't need specific usages for areas where a general usage is useless.-- 17:00, 30 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::tbh seearch really needs to be sorted out its pretty bad That Twin 17:07, 30 October 2008 (EDT) Build:R/any Generic Support Ranger I didnt make this, but i was trolling recent ratings and i found this, i wtb thoughts on whether we should keep this. -- Jebuscontests 23:35, 31 October 2008 (EDT) :i removed the WELL tag becasue i actually want some real discussion going on about it, a generic bar would be better than 5 different ones with jsut a different elite. Look at the Eviscerate Warrior, that's a merge of about 5 builds >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:46, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::True, but we unmerged the W/E shock axe variation because it was a major enough separation of the generic eviscerate build. In this case, the elites require completely different usages (cripshot, BA, IA, BHA, ER) etc. I'm not against merging the builds, nor am i against keeping them, but this is just a point i'd like to throw out there. -- Jebuscontests 14:03, 1 November 2008 (EDT) :::we unmerged it because shock axe was the eviscerate build from what i understood, so having it as a variant seemed stupid. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:12, 1 November 2008 (EDT) ::::So is there any reason not to make subpages for similar builds like all the Ranger builds? Because that's what a generic build is suppose to achieve.-- 19:41, 5 November 2008 (EST) AB builds This needs to be moved to Build:Team - AB Balanced because this is what should be run in ab for balanced. When we get Build:Team - AB Dual Physical vetted we can merge Build:Team - AB Ninjaway, Build:Team - AB Dual Warrior.-- 00:06, 20 November 2008 (EST) Debate Room Discussions on the good/bad points of a build can quickly get out of hand. Look on Goldenstar's talk page, where there is a huge argument that happened in about a half hour. My suggestion is a room where people can just duke it out verbally, as long blocks of text where PvX:NPA and PvX:STFU are being violated kinda disturbs the build talk flow. -- Jebuscontests 21:41, 4 December 2008 (EST) :That was generally the idea about the forums, you can bitch and moan without worrying about policies, or any of the admins QQing about something. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:07, 5 December 2008 (EST) ::But nobody is going to go to a completely different URL to do this, and IP addresses arent going to make new accounts. Seems simpler to have a link to the debate page on the main page or the bar on the left, and have the debate room itself be a part of PvX, not a forum. -- Jebuscontests 15:27, 5 December 2008 (EST) :::but the point being is that such a page would still have to follow policy. So you either go to the forums to bitch and moan at/about each otherm or you have to suck it up i guess. >.>. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:37, 5 December 2008 (EST) "Fake" updates Really annoying for people to make theoretical builds.-- ChristmasRelyk 22:23, 11 December 2008 (EST) :Oh wow i was checking guildwiki...-- ChristmasRelyk 22:24, 11 December 2008 (EST) ::Ye, check the updates. They're real. 22:24, 11 December 2008 (EST) :::No u-- ChristmasRelyk 13:13, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::::But tbh, FUCK OFF UNTIL THE UPDATE IS FINAL AND LIVE. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:15, 13 December 2008 (EST) Palm Strike is NOT a lead Looking for a good assassin build I noticed that all the ones with Palm Strike in the name are wrong, because they all treat this OFF-HAND as if it were a lead. Palm Strike has to follow a lead it can't be the lead itself. :Palm Strike counts as a off-hand attack and does not have to follow a lead attack. Fox007 11:08, 14 December 2008 (EST) ::It's called a leas skip, that way you can compress your combo and get off more dual attacks. Other lead skips include golden phoenix strike, black spider strike and falling lotus/spider after a KD. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:14, 14 December 2008 (EST) Looking for build I was searching trough the warrior section and I noticed the generic Backbreaker warrior is gone, anyone knows where it went?Jelmewnema 17:57, 27 December 2008 (EST) :W/any Pulverizing Backbreaker Banaantje 18:01, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::The other one, there was another one that was a copy/past of all other hammer kd builds. Jelmewnema 18:07, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::This one, where did it go? http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/any_Backbreaker&action=edit Wasn't archived, no redirect to a moved version?Jelmewnema 18:15, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::Phen deleted it, doesn't say why. Auron added a delete tag with the reasoning of "Backbreaker sucks." ~~ 18:30, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::::can't say I remember why, there were a lot of deletes so I probably went semi-auto and took Auron's word for it. Restoring and putting into testing anyway. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:16, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::::I think what it was, was that the delete tag had been there about 3 days, and no-one had objected, so i took that to be everyone agreeing. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:19, 28 December 2008 (EST) Unvetted builds We often get people complaining that there builds aren't getting voted on. I've had a thought, basically we create a template which says "this build hasn't been vetted on in (insert a pre determined time period here)" and it would be put into an "unvetted build" category. This enables users to see which builds have been around in testing for quite a while, and still need vetting. Thoughts? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 08:31, 28 December 2008 (EST) :I'd be all for it, hate having builds that everyone ignores-- ChristmasRelyk 08:33, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::so does anyone object, or should I start making the template? ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Or then you feature it on the main page/bump vote, but the idea is good. 1 month/3 week duration sounds reasonable? --'-Chaos-' 16:04, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Rating Watchlist So that every time a build on your watchlist gets another rating, it can alert you. 12:51, 4 January 2009 (EST) :Actually a pretty good idea. Or allow watching ratings pages. Not sure how much coding either option would require though. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:06, 4 January 2009 (EST) The rule that a build with PvE-only skills can't have a hero tag. Let's get rid of it :> 217.120.228.192 10:05, 23 January 2009 (EST) :It's not a rule, you just better have a viable hero version without the PvE skills. - (talk) 10:08, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::Okay, lets take this build as an example. It doesn't have any pve-only skills in the main bar, so it can have a hero tag. But no one would take a warrior hero, would they? Ask Anonimous. Brandnew. 10:10, 23 January 2009 (EST) :What Misery said. So long as the PvE-only skills aren't essential to the build's function (ie Imbagon) then there's no reason you can't have a hero tag with suggestions for replacement skills in Variants. - 10:17, 23 January 2009 (EST) :::That doesn't support your point, it's an opposite point. Also, that's a pretty bad build. - (talk) 10:17, 23 January 2009 (EST) ::::Cleave is worse, but that's another thing altogether. Also, this is becoming quite a discussion, where should we move this to?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:44, 30 January 2009 (EST) :::::What? It's like 5 points, it's hardly a huge discussion. If you mean discussions about Cleave, they should probably go on builds with Cleave in them. The Community Portal talk page is actually for these kinds of discussions that don't belong anywhere else such as site direction and possible policy changes. - (talk) 05:48, 30 January 2009 (EST) HELP Hey, I couldn't find the right place for this, but I am having problems with my login. I can't rate any builds because my email address in not verified, when I try to mail the code, I never get the mail... Please can someone help me or refer me to the right place... P.S. I meet all requirements for rating except the email address... Thanks Anwyn 05:35, 30 January 2009 (EST) :We have issues with this occasionally due to our servers sucking ass. The two things you can do is keep trying or make a gmail account and try that. For reasons unknown gmail accounts tend to work. It's only for verifying email for voting so don't worry, you'll never have to use the email account again. - (talk) 05:41, 30 January 2009 (EST) Archived Build wiping Some builds are completely obsolete, even for an archived build. Stuff from 2006 may have been the meta back then but the question is, is it really worth keeping as an archived build? A build archived because of a meta shift three years ago is all but forgotton. There would be exceptions, like really famous builds (shadow prison, boonprot) but the archived build section is pretty huge. Discuss. 21:05, 1 February 2009 (EST) :Since PvX is about tracking metas, i'd say yes it is. You can learn a lot about the history of HA and GvG and how the current metas developed and why from the old builds--Golden19pxStar 21:07, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::The purpose of a wiki is to record information so that if someone wants to see it they can., Since the builds worked at one time I'd say that they are worth keeping. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:48, 5 February 2009 (EST) If it's worth keeping all the crap everybody has posted over the years (talk page archives) I say it's definitely worth keeping the builds. Ricky vantof 01:18, 5 February 2009 (EST) :what about those archived that were merely acceptable? Barely making the cut shouldn't count towards history. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 01:20, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::To be honest those builds shouldn't have been kept outside the userspace.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 01:21, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::Don't we only archive great builds? Ricky vantof 01:24, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::I hate you Ricky. If that's the case, then I suppose that's fine. [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 01:25, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::we auto-archive Great (so if they get nerfed out of existance and were in great we archive it). However we sometimes Archive good builds, but only at a community consensus. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 03:48, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::I dunno. Frvv or however you spell his name has been going around and removing a lot of votes off of builds, making once-great builds into good builds. Doesn't that have some bearing on this topic? [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 03:57, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::yes, because we discuss if good builds should be archied =p. This allows someone to say "it was in great a couple of days ago, but that nerf hit it quite hard so some votes got removed, and others lowered their rating, so it should be archived". ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 04:01, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::even considering the fact that I wasn't able to revote on some of my reverted votes? [[User:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'McMonkey']] 04:04, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::What? You should have... ~~ 06:27, 5 February 2009 (EST) Some builds need to stay in archive - only the epic ones. Cripshot, touch ranger, shadow prison sin - all the stuff that survived meta after meta and changed the game simply by existing. The bad gimmicks that existed for a week before getting nerfed or fixed I don't care about - they just clog up the archive section and honestly don't teach anything other than "run gimmicks 2 win lol." But under no circumstances should we remove builds like cripshot or shadow prison from the wiki's database. I actually read OP's post this time, agreed. -Auron 06:35, 5 February 2009 (EST) Well, in the end, the fact is that the archive is, well, an archive. That is, the fact that it would get larger as time passes is trivial. I fail to see how having a large and growing archive is something bad. In fact, it only shows that builds are actually getting archived, being replaced by newer ones. If anything, it shows progress. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Dopple i'm looking for a rt build to beat doppleganger in prophesies. no idea where to find one, sorry if this is in the wrong place... :This is definitely the wrong place, but I can try to help. If you can have a /Me secondary then just use empathy and pve skills and don't attack. The dopple will literally kill himself (as long as you don't bring a heal). Or if you can go /N use insidious parasite and use the same concept. Or at the very least, go /R and bring pet skills only. The dopple can't have a pet. Hope that helped. (→16:07, 11 February 2009 - ) ::Frenzy + Primal Rage >:3 Fox007 17:01, 11 February 2009 (EST) :::Lol...funny but unpractical. I don't know why any rit would cap Primal Rage just for the dopple. (→17:14, 11 February 2009 - ) List of bosses For pages such as Build:E/A Solo Green Farmer, listing the bosses leaves a gigantic space in the page which could be fixed by moving the section to a separate page and linking it. Something like Guide:E/A Solo Green Farmer Bosses page to list all the bosses and not leave it on the article page.--Relyk 18:42, 17 February 2009 (EST) :I think a subpage would be better for that, and I think it's been done before (cba to find an example though). Build:E/A Solo Green Farmer/Soloable Bosses? Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 22:17, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Nvm, bad idea. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 07:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Actually the suggestion was perfectly reasonable, it's actually what I would have said, Toraen =). Just make a sub page (so "/bosses") ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The archive of Bosses for that build (pre-SF nerf) was changed to a guide though. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 19:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::fixed =p ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::it now also shows up here Fox007 11:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) kill off the other builds Nobody runs them, and the wiki is designed to preserve the "highest quality builds". 21:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Bump. 22:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::wrong, the wiki is designed to be a database of builds...besides if you want to get rid of other, bring it up if (when) we move to wikia, it'll save time then if everyone agrees. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:46, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::No, for the same reason Phen said. We're a database of builds and what's the purpose in having an "other" rank if we don't have any other builds? (→14:48, 18 February 2009 - ) ::::Cause nobody friggin runs "other" builds. :/ 21:35, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::let me try again. We're not a host for metabuilds. We're a build database, that means as long as it's somewhat usable (e.g it' not a trash rated build), we'll keep it. Besides, the other section has uses other than holding builds nobody runs. People can use it to see what's wrong with various builds, and when they get to doing there's, they can try and avoid the same mistake. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 06:24, 19 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Raise the bar to 3.0? While we're at it, making bm votes count for 300% would keep a higher quality that too, although I know that would backfire on me. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:43, 19 February 2009 (EST) :::::::BM votes counting for 3 people would dramatically impact builds with low amounts of votes compared to 200%--relyk 16:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That a good or bad thing? --'-Chaos-' 16:16, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Why were all the user names moved to PvX-?--Relyk 16:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Theoretically, the ones that were already taken got "PvX-" prefixed so that they wouldn't cause problems. Angela was offering to move them like she did with mine, Misery's, etc, but since Gcard actually moved the site within like 48 hours of posting the notice, not everyone got the chance to post their request. - 16:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::yes, and i already left my name there, and the bot just moved a ton of user names to PvX- prefix, i was already confirmed.--Relyk 16:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) old untested builds i've brought it up on the community portal, with little input. The people involved seemed interested in anycase. Basically we add a template to untested builds that have been in untested for 3 weeks or more. This tag adds the build to a category with other builds that haven't been tested yet. This will allow users to see which builds need vetting urgently. You can see an idea for the template here. If it goes ahead i can see if TOR can create a spacial page for it, similar to Grace Expired. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 17:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Uh, this wouldn't be an addition to real vetting at all would it? Misery Says Moo 17:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Update needed tag I can't find it. Did we get rid of it at some point? Toraen 05:11, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, of course. Nvm. Toraen 17:33, 6 March 2009 (UTC) User badges - new feature! Hello! Your friendly local product manager here :) I'd like to take a moment to tell you about a new feature we're enabling on your wiki, which we'd love to get your feedback on - "user badges". With user badges you can tell everyone about the cool things you are doing on this wiki by: * Adding it to your MySpace or Facebook profiles...or anywhere else you have a profile on the web * Adding it to your forum signatures * Adding it to your blog, homepage or other personalized site To create your customized badge, head to your page and click on the "User badge" tab. There you can change the look and feel of the badge to suit your personality. A couple of my own badges are shown below: http://images.wikia.com/diablo/images/badges/d/d0/126761.png http://images.wikia.com/residentevil/images/badges/d/d0/126761.png http://images.wikia.com/Callofduty/images/badges/d/d0/126761.png We would love to hear about what you want to showcase on the badge in the future and value your feedback. Let us know what you think below. Visit for more detailed info on this feature! Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 00:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) TeamBuilder How about a converter to convert the GwBBcode output into mini skill bars to avoid uploading images? D: --'-Chaos-' 19:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Newbie builds In my guild, and with many of the newbie players I meet, there seems to be a massive wanting for newbie builds, and currently PvX has no way of handling these builds? Would it be possible to ask for a "Starter Build" category on the wiki? The builds would need to contain skills available at a certain level, and the builds should have a recommended level range as well, e.g. this build is an E/* build recommended from level 1-10. It's really a completely uncovered build area that would live perfectly on PvX. I'm a black-belt mediawiki Template builder, so I'll easily develop the needed templates myself, if need be. What do you think? --Soeren Staun 16:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :If you use any of the uber builds on here (WE Axe, Cripshot, Imbagon), its pretty hard to go wrong. Regardless, noobs will not use the build at its full potential, and will take time to learn things like stance canceling. But no build is really easier than another; if you take WE axe without frenzy, you'll still eventually have to learn to frenzy cancel if you want to use the build effectively. 19:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :We've had this come up a few times before. We've always said no for a variety of reasons, the 2 main ones are: :*PvE is relatively easy, even more so when you're just starting out, there's no need to have a specific build, you just chuck on what skills you have and kill crap, and eventually get a couple of more skills. :*The whole suggestion goes against PvX:WELL, builds for lower end PvE will be inferior. :However i can give you a couple of suggestions: :*We have a guide section (accessible by the link on the main page, just below all the News and GW update links). We do have guides for each profession, typically there will be some advice for those that are new to the class (at least the guides that are done/had the majority of the work done). :*If you seriously want to post Newbie builds, you are free to do so, provided it's within you're User space (e.g. User:Sstaunb/Newbie build 1), PvX code would support what you tell it (so you can say this is a build designed for an E/* of level 1-10, then make a build like you would if you were submitting it to the build namespace (except you'd take into account the skill and attribute constraints)). : ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Yea we really dont mind if you make the low level builds for yourself and others to see, just dont try and post them the namespace since thats not what we are looking for and they will be welled. Its hard to put a definition on what makes a build "nooby" since it is different for everyone, but if it doesnt have an elite, or non max attributes for no reason, o its meant for lower leel players keep it on your page. 20:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Strategy While usage and equipment and such is on a normal format, there should be an advanced usage section, like a strategy or tips section for the build, specific to that build. Stuff like knocklocking and especially tips on GvG or HA builds. Should be more than "rape, redbar, kill stuff" imo--Relyk 02:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :This should answer your question ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::tl;dr D: If you're referring to tab, if people are smart enough to not need usage or anything for team builds, that's assuming people who GvG/HA, etc. are experienced with strategy already imo. Although the only builds pvx keeps are ripped off guilds using them so there wouldn't be a point. I'd be interested in reading about strategy and tips for build setups like the current meta builds and team builds even though I don't gvg or ha, but I guess that's just me. I doubt there's anyone who cba to actually do anything like that. Can't there just be pages for tips and strategies for each build that anyone can add to? And the guide pages severely lacking in common strategies for each profession.--Relyk 01:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I cant see skills images when I'm looking a build, i cant see the skills images, just the name, i wait the page to load but still beeing the same, btw, i use Mozilla firefox 3 Thank you and congratz for this amazing site! :I use FF too and I would recommend updating to the latest version of firefox. If that doesn't work, try using Google Chrome. I haven't had any issues with it since we changed sites. 18:25, 6 May 2009 Builds that Only Include Skills from Specific Campaigns I've been looking at this site for a while now, and I've noticed that pretty much every build on here has skills from either Factions or Nightfall. I've been looking for a build for an Elementalist, and I only have EotN and Prophecies, yet none of the builds I ever see have only skills from those campaigns. I don't have Factions or Nightfall, although i'd really like them, and it annoys me not to be able to find anything that will fit me. How can I find builds for these, and can someone recomend me a good Proph/EotN Elementalist build? Oh and by the way, if you could show me one for PvP and one for PvE, I'd greatly appreciate it. More interested in the PvP build, though. Thanks :Don't plan on PvPing beyond AB or RA if you don't have Factions and NF. There's some links on the front page for Prophecies-only builds. Other than that, you're gonna have to get creative. ··· Danny Does 20:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure you still can run Shock Axe D: Brandnew 20:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::He/She is only looking for builds for an ele. 20:38, 3 June 2009 ::::Run it on an ele. Life 20:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You never understood the braveness of a E/W shock axe, did you? Brandnew 20:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::You just gave me an erection. 20:42, 3 June 2009 Little icons not displaying For some reason my browsers aren't displaying the small recharge, energy, casting time, adrenaline and upkeep icons when I hover over skills in a build. (The little box that pops up when your mouse hovers over a skill displays everything except the mini-icons.) I've tried Firefox, IE and Chrome to no avail. Firefox used to display them, but for some reason no longer does. Has anyone else experienced this before, or can anyone think of a solution? I tried clearing my cache, too. Ender A 00:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I've noticed the same thing too, over the last few days [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 00:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's working fine for me. Are you using Firefox? Life Guardian 00:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 00:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Did you even read like, anything he said? Drahgal Meir 00:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Feya never said she was using FF. Also, it doesn't work on my FF. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Same. I'm still sitting on 3.0, though, since 3.5 has a ton of color issues because Mozilla decided to go and fag it up with some useless color management system. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::This is really annoying. :/ Ender A 00:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I wonder if it has to do with the database move. I don't think I've seen them since. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed. When we moved to wikia they forgot to update the location of all the icons in mediawiki.css, it's fixed now (thanks to an observant user). just clear you're cache and you'll be fine. ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes! The icons are back! Oh, how I've missed them. --Ender A 02:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC)